


Nocturnal Enuresis

by masterminor



Category: Doc McStuffins
Genre: Accidents, Bedwetting, Diapers, Embarrassment, No Porn, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterminor/pseuds/masterminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc wakes up wet one morning and is lucky she left the toys in the clinic last night. So no one knows. After all it's just a one time thing, right? Also does Doc's mom know her toys come to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Time Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this because yes, I still watch this show. Yes am 16. The show is for infants and up. Last I checked I am above an infant. So don't hate. Any comments that are insulting just for watching this show will be dealt with. If you like this though, the enjoy. I also challenge anyone how dares try, to write another Mcstuffins story. Preferably not a porno. Let's not Rule 34.

Doc McStuffins woke up groggily on the warm sunny day. It was summertime and she had big plans for it. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stretched, freezing as she felt something cold clinging to her skin. She slowly pulled back to covers to reveal her soaked pajama bottoms and a moderate wet spot on her bed. Doc blushed, thankful she left her toys in the clinic last night. She got up and threw her soiled pajamas in the bottom of the dirty laundry and made her bed to cover the wet spot. She then dried herself off and got dressed for the day. 

Trying to act natural she went downstairs to breakfast with all the thoughts running in her head. "Oh how will I clean that up? Should I tell someone? That will be nasty to sleep on tonight. I can't tell anyone, it's to embarrassing. Maybe I should drink less water tonight? But that still won't fix last night's mess. Mom and dad still tuck me in, there's no way they won't see it. What will they think? What will Donny-" "Hey Doc, you ok?"

Doc was shaken from her thinking "Oh yeah I'm fine." She said a little too fast, now calmed enough to see it was her little brother speaking to her. Donny looked skeptical but let it drop.

"Ok, come on we're having waffles for breakfast!" With that Donny grabbed her hand and dashed down the hallway. Doc smiled, leave it to Donny to get excited about waffles. They arrived at breakfast and greeted their parent before sitting down to eat. Breakfast went by with idle chitchat and Doc tried her best and ended up doing a mediocre job of acting like everything was okay. Soon after a few concerned questions from the parents and Donny, breakfast was over. Doc waved goodbye as she headed out to the clinic. She flipped the sign on the door over and smiled as she entered "the Doc is in."

Once inside she put on her magic stethoscope and waited the few seconds for her toys to come to life "Hi everyone."

Stuffy and Hallie waved as they greeted her while Lamie gave her one of her famous cuddles "Hi Doc."

"Who's our patient today?" Doc asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Robot Ray, He fell in the water again." Hallie answered, gesturing to the waterlogged robot.

"Oh, well let's give him a check up" Doc said. And thus, the song started. "Time for your check up, time for your check up. I'm gonna check your ears, check your eyes, find out how much you've grown! Time for your check up! I'm gonna listen to your heartbeat, fix you up, ready to go! Time for your check up! It's ok if you giggle, this will only tickle a little! Time for your check up! Time for your check up!"

And Doc checked all his vitals and his reflexes, eyes, and ears. "Well everything else is fine, you just have a case of water-in-batteries-atosis." She declared, and opened his battery case, dumping out the water into the little sink, and finally drying him off with a towel before closing his battery case and watching as Robot Ray sprang back to life.

"Thanks Doc, now we can play!" Exclaimed the happy Robot.

And so they did, happily playing until Doc had to go in for lunch, but resuming upon her return. Doc began to get antsy after dinner, seeming nervous about something. This worried her stuffed friends.

"Are you ok Doc?" Asked the stuffed Lamb. Doc got nervous again.

"Yeah I'm fine, totally fine. Nothing's wrong I promise." She stammered out. This made them all more worried, and Doc knew it.

"Doooooooccccc, time for bed!" Donny called from the back steps. Doc was half relieved because she could escape questioning from her toy friends, and half more nerve stricken because of what awaited her.

"Well time for bed, I'm fine. Gotta go, bye guys." She said, nerves clear in her voice. As she walked away the toys decided to do what was probably the single stupidest or maybe bravest thing that they have ever done: follow Doc inside. They had to get to her but knew if they were caught their "we're alive" secret would be blown. Because Doc had already gone inside without any one of them. And so they worked together, dodging the family as they did their before bed stuff and finally got to Doc's room. Doc was in the bath so they had a little time to look for clues before confronting Doc with their concerns. Maybe there was a reason that she was acting weird today to be found in her room?

The toys split up and searched the room, careful to make sure they didn't make it look like a search had been underway in case someone came in. but after several minutes of searching nothing was found.

"Aw, we're never gonna find what's wrong with Doc!" Stuffy exclaimed, jumping on the bed and scrunching the sheets.

"Hey! careful stuffy." Lambie said as she climbed up to him. "what's that?" she asked, gesturing to the discolored part of the sheets. All the toys climbed up and pulled the blanket back to reveal a spot on the bed that looked weird to the rest of the sheets and felt weird and cold to the touch.

"Maybe this is why Doc was upset today?" Chilly offered as an answer.

Doc walked in, in her pajamas at this moment and gasped. "Guys, wha-what are you doing in here?" She asked, blushing brightly.

"Doc, what's this?" Stuffy asked, gesturing to the spot.

Doc blushed deeper and turned away, completely embarrassed, not saying a word.

The toys looked at her worriedly. "Hey, what's going on? tell us what's wrong, we know their's something we can do. It might not be clear, and that's why we're here. Tell us what's bothering you. Got somethin' on your mind, don't you keep it inside. You're gonna be fine. Hey, tell us what's wrong. What's going on?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Bedtime Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing on this for so long, life happened a lot and I just couldn't. I'm going to try more in the future.

Doc just stood there, unable to answer. She heard footsteps behind her in the hallway. She still couldn't move. The toys went inanimate without Doc's usual warning of "Toys! Go stuffed!" so when Mr. McStuffins came in the door, the secret that Doc had a magic stethoscope that brought her toys to life, was safe. But her secret of a wet bed, not so much.

"Hey Doc, Time for- Oh my. Honey, what happened?" Marcus asked, concerned for his daughter. He knew doc was nervous during dinner, did he just find out why?

Doc didn't move, she tried to speak, but only succeeded in opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. Marcus didn't need to see anymore, grabbing his daughter gently and hugging her close.

"Dottie, you know you don't have to lie to us, we're your family. We won't make fun of you, this is simply an accident, and if it proves to be more than that, you have us behind you." He said sincerely, finishing just before his wife joined them.

"I hear talking and not a lot of sno-Oh Doc" Maya said gently. "It's ok baby, we'll fix this" she promised running down to the kitchen for some kitty litter she had for a situation such as this, would either of her children be in it, and bringing it up to the room. she stripped the bed and put the kitty litter on the thankfully not all that damp mattress and put the wet sheets in the wash. By that time the kitty litter had soaked up the urine. Maya set to quickly vacuuming up the soiled litter and laying out the dry sheets.

She turned to her daughter after her surprising 10 minute clean up. "Now Doc, it's ok that you had an accident, everyone has at least one in their life. We are not, and will not ever be mad." She told her, then asked the hard question. "Do you think you will have another tonight? I won't think any less of you, I just want to know if that's what's been bothering you. If it is, I can help you" She concluded.

Doc whimpered slightly "Y-you can?" she asked wearily, she didn't want to wake up wet and cold, and embarrassed.

Maya nodded, "But let's try to see if it will happen again tonight first, it's too late to go get my solution anyways."

Doc nodded tiredly, rubbing her eyes as her father lifted her into bed, getting a goodnight kiss from both her parents and falling into a deep sleep.

Upon her parents exit, the toys quietly reanimated to look at their little doctor with worried eyes before going to sleep themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the songs too. I don't own them or the show but I wish I did!


End file.
